1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods of preparing carbocyclic compounds and intermediates therefore.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
United States Patent Application (having Attorney Docket No. 205.6) Serial Number (not yet known), filed Aug. 23, 1996, which was a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/653,034, filed Mar. 24, 1996, which was a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/606,624, filed Feb. 26, 1996, which was a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/580,567, filed Dec. 29, 1995, which was a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/476,946, filed Jun. 6, 1995, which was a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/395,245, filed Feb. 27, 1995, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe, inter alia, neuraminadase inhibitors and intermediates in the synthesis of neuraminidase inhibitor. The present invention provides processes useful in the preparation of these compositions.